Many current electronic devices (such as, for example, personal computers, mobile communications device, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablets, e-readers, portable media players, portable gaming devices, etc.) display a digital wallpaper as the background image of the graphical user interface of the device. For example, a digital wallpaper can appear as the background against which icons and menu options are displayed on the “home” screen of a mobile communications device. The wallpaper image can be a photographic image, a montage of photographs and other images, a patterned background, a single-colored background, or any other type of image.
The digital wallpaper can be customized by the user, or can be automatically selected by the operating system of the electronic device. Often times, a user will select a digital wallpaper with a specific purpose in mind: to reflect a mood of the user; to advocate a certain viewpoint; to provide motivation towards a goal; to display pictures of loved ones, favored works of art, preferred scenery, or other meaningful images; to advertise an affinity for, or affiliation with, a certain group or region (e.g., a sports team, a business or business-related group, a social group, a hometown, etc.); or for any number of other reasons.
The digital wallpaper is a popular choice for user-configuration because it is one of a few customizable features on an electronic device that can be repeatedly appreciated by the user, or others around her, while using the device. Another example of such a feature is the customizable ringer on, for example, a mobile communications device. On some electronic devices, a back housing component of the device may also be customized by the user. For example, a graphical image chosen by the user may be imprinted onto the back housing. Many users place a lot of time and effort into, and/or draw great significance from, the design of their back housings, much like the digital wallpaper. However, due to its placement on the electronic device, the user is unable to view the back housing design while actually using the device. As a result, at least some of the excitement and appeal typically associated with having a customized back housing may be diminished by the very function of this housing component.